


Safe And Sound (Just Close Your Eyes)

by Septima_Severina



Series: Nocturne [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiring from Mama Bear’s (Fables From the Creed on tumblr) Preference, sleeping and cuddling. </p><p>Arno had the insomniac problem, though the Reign of Terror was ended already. One night he thinking about Elise and the past, until he couldn’t sleep and let them went away. You woke up in the middle of the night to find out that he hadn’t gone to bed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Sound (Just Close Your Eyes)

Suggestive Listening: [Safe And Sound - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc). 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Are you sure, that you’re fine, _Mon Amour_?”

 

(Y/N) asked the man who sat on a chair in front of the fireplace. He was her lover – Arno Dorian.

 

“I can take care of myself,” He smiled weakly. “Go to sleep, I will join you soon.”

 

“But, every time you say and do like this, you always stay up all night. How could I be certain that you’re alright?”

 

“I’m alright, _Ma Cherì_.”

 

He squeezed her hand firmly. She still frowned, but finally – she sighed.

 

“Don’t stay up all night. If I wake up, I must see you at my side, deal?”

 

“You can rely on me.” He stood up to kiss her forehead, while she kissed his cheek.

 

            (Y/N) exited the Memento Gallery to their shared bedroom. She fell asleep quickly; since today she had to welcome the clients of the Café all day – she felt exhausted and tired. But she foreboded that Arno’s mission today might disturb him so much – maybe his past was coming back, though.

 

 

 

*****************************************************

 

 

 

It was her habit – waking up in the middle of the night. Tonight she woke up at two in the morning. First thing she did was finding the man, who supposed to go to bed right now. But, a space beside her was cold and empty. Suddenly she heard the sound of smashing glass.

 

She looked at the space beside her; knowing that Arno had a trouble in sleeping again.

 

(Y/N) got out of the bed, going to the Gallery. Her man was sitting still at the exact position and place. She sighed heavily;

 

“If you aren’t alright, why don’t you just tell me the truth?”

 

“I don’t want to cause you a trouble.”

 

“But do cause a glass a trouble, instead, then.” She said as she picked pieces of glass on the floor.

 

“Leave them there, you would get wounded.”

 

Arno abruptly rushed from his chair; he pulled her hands and helped her up with her feet.

 

“Physical wound could be healed by medicine – it’s alright. But, what about the piercing in your heart?”

 

She caught his upper arms, starring his face – his sad and sorrowful face. He looked at the floor as she was eyeing him.

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He whispered.

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” She pressed her thumbs upon his skins. “Tell me, Arno, what’s on your mind now?”

 

“It isn’t a big deal at all.”

 

“Then why don’t you go to sleep?”

 

“I…I just…” He hesitated.

 

“It’s about Elise and _La Terreu_ , isn’t it?”

 

Arno didn’t say anything. He avoided her eyes – it meant that she was right; it was about those unfortunately events from his past.

 

“We have to talk.”

 

(Y/N) tried to lead him out of the Gallery, but he resisted her in every way. He held himself as she tugged his sleeve.

 

“No, we don’t have to.”

 

“For the God’s sake!” She cried, “Sitting by the fireplace, watching the flame dancing would make you feel better or something!?”

 

“(Y/N)…” He touched her hand.

 

“Just tell me. You know I won’t judge you, definitely.”

 

He surrendered, at last; he let her lead a way out of the Gallery – to the bedroom.

 

“Do you want some tea or something warm?” She asked as he sat on his desk’s chair.

 

“No.” He denied. She pulled a chair to sit opposite to him, grabbing his hands.

 

“Madame Trenet assigned me to go to Versailles – to find documents from Monsieur de La Serre’s resident.” Arno began, “I was success in retrieving it…”

 

Now (Y/N) could figure the rest of situation out. Arno must have found the memories of Elise de La Serre, his ex-lover, for sure.

 

“Arno…” She squeezed his hands. “It’s alright, if you can’t forget her and those old times. But why you let them conquer and tear your heart into many pieces like this? Don’t you love yourself, do you?”

 

She almost wept when she saw a small single tear at Arno’s eye. She felt like as if her heart was being broken.

 

“Or if you don’t even care about yourself, think about Leon. How would he be, as you’re in peril?”

 

He tried to hold his tears; it was too late – they were streaming down through his cheeks.

 

“I’m so sorry, _mon amour_.” He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. She could feel his tears on her shoulder now.

 

“I won’t tell you to stop, for now on. Just let them out.” She patted his back, tears also falling down, at last.

 

“(Y/N)…” He sobbed, “It’s my entire fault. I shouldn’t have thought about them.”

 

“In a moment in time, we couldn’t help ourselves – but thinking about either bitter or sweet preceding times. Nevertheless, we can choose not to be lament with lethal memories; they only make us walking toward our dooms and living among the ashes.”

 

It was hard for (Y/N) on kept speaking like she wasn’t crying. But she made it; her voice was filled with sympathies and loves as usual.

 

“I may not forget Elise, but know this; you’re my present and future. I love you more than my life – even France.”

 

“I love you too. But, it’s not right, if you love other one more than yourself.” She purred as she gently kissed his temple.

 

“You’re crying...” He noted, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his cold finger’s tip.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” She smiled, holding his hand – it was cupping her face now, “Get some sleep. Madame Gouze told me; tomorrow the guests from Dijon are coming. It’s gonna be quite a rough day.”

 

“I hope that they won’t complain us about wines.”

 

Arno’s wits, seemed like it was coming back to him now. She sighed with contentment, before grabbing his hands and pulling him to stand up.

 

Arno held her wrists; “But, before we go to sleep, we should find something warm to drink at the kitchen.”

 

“Previously, who said that he doesn’t want any warm drink?”

 

“The situation has changed.” He said with his smug face, “The last who reached the kitchen must make us the drinks!”

 

“Arno!”

 

(Y/N) and Arno raced each other to downstairs – the kitchen. He didn’t let her won, since she used to be an Assassin in field work. He almost lost; but he was higher than her, he could hop into the kitchen, at last.

 

“You’ve cheated!”

 

She yelled as she put her arms around his waist – resting her head on his shoulders. They laughed merrily;

 

“No, _mon amour_.” He hugged her back, “I have never said that you just can run only.”  

 

“You _Rusé_.”

 

She tiptoed – pecking his nose lightly – before heading to the stove.

 

(Y/N) had searching for a kettle; it was on the shelf. She grabbed it and reached to a water tank on a stool. As she opened its lid, seeing the bottom of the utensil – she shrieked out loudly and letting it hit the floor.

 

Arno swiftly moved forward to support her, while she was stepping backward.

 

“What’s happening?” He clasped her shaking shoulders.

 

“It…It was…” She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

 

He tilted his head, looking at her and the kettle.

 

“Alright,” He nudged his lover aside, tramping to the kettle. He sighed as he picked it up.

 

“It’s just a spider!”

 

“The GIGANTIC spider, if you don’t mind.”

 

She spluttered, turning away from Arno’s hand. But she was screaming like a psychopath, as he stretched his hand with the kettle right in front of her. She screeched; goosebumping when she saw its legs with hairs and its eight eyes stared to her.

 

“No, Arno! Throwing it away!”

 

“It isn’t a poisonous one, it can’t even bite you!”

 

He pretended to be indifferent, but he noticed that she was really scared – didn’t even try to delude him or sort of.

 

“Throw it away or just kill it! DO IT NOW!!!”

 

He sarcastically sighed, throwing a spider out of the window. As he turned around, she was still frightened.

 

“BOO!!!”

 

Arno teased (Y/N) by quickly jumped to her. It made she screamed loudly – but when she could gather herself together again – She hit him at his chest.

 

“I hate you! Don’t grant me an opportunity, and I will bring little kittens here!”

 

“There, there, _ma cherì_.” 

 

He calmed her down, holding her in his arms, gently. He didn’t like cats and kittens, thought they were adorable and fluffy. He must not do anything to provoke her. She would definitely have a couple reasons in adopting those furried little _diables_ for sure.

 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).” Arno squeezed her, “If still need something warm todrink, I will make it for you.”

 

“It’s okay,” She wiped her eyes and laughed a little. “I think we need something stronger.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
